


Paper Rings

by Bibabybi



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, M/M, but it's fluffier than my other fics, eddie and richie are reminiscing over lost memories, finally i've written some fluff, i mean it's still kinda angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 21:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21288791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibabybi/pseuds/Bibabybi
Summary: “Eddie.” Richie swallows the lump in his throat before continuing, “What are you doing here?”Eddie doesn’t look up from where he’s crouched on the ground.  His fingertips are grazing over the wood and Richie doesn’t have to look to know what he’s tracing.“We were supposed to get married.” He finally glances over his shoulder, sparing Richie a quick look. “Do you remember?”Richie nods numbly. “Yeah.  Yeah, I remember.”
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 11
Kudos: 205





	Paper Rings

“Eddie.” Richie swallows the lump in his throat before continuing, “What are you doing here?”

Eddie doesn’t look up from where he’s crouched on the ground. His fingertips are grazing over the wood and Richie doesn’t have to look to know what he’s tracing.

“We were supposed to get married.” He finally glances over his shoulder, sparing Richie a quick look. “Do you remember?”

Richie nods numbly. “Yeah. Yeah, I remember.”

For a moment it’s silent.

Eddie sits, admiring the carvings of a fourteen year old Richie Tozier. And Richie stands, admiring the dirty and exhausted appearance of a forty year old Eddie Kaspbrak.

It’s a little disgusting. He’s covered in blood and filth from the sewers, mud caking his skin and dirt shoved under his fingernails. Richie can still see the puddle of blood seeping through Eddie’s jacket, where Pennywise had nicked him. Richie hates to think about what might have happened if he hadn’t gotten him out of the way in time. So he doesn’t think about it.

All in all, he’s in bad shape. But it’s not like Richie’s any better off. The only thing in the world he wants is a shower.

_ Well _ , he thinks, smiling softly at the back of Eddie’s head,  _ maybe there’s one other thing he wants more _ .

Because despite all the grime and dirt, Richie still thinks Eddie’s beautiful.

“We couldn’t even get married at the time,” Eddie says suddenly. “But you were so sure. I didn’t think we’d have a fighting chance but you were  _ so sure _ . I remember you tying that fucking string around my finger and telling me-”

“Spaghetti, as soon as the courts realize how dumb that all is and decide to legalize us, I’m marching right down to town hall and marrying your ass,” Richie quotes. He lets out a quiet laugh. For a moment he feels brave enough to say more. The moment passes. “How could I forget?”

Eddie shakes his head. “I’ve been wondering the same thing. How could I - How could I forget this? How could I forget you?”

Richie feels as if his heart’s been cracked in two. “It’s not your fault, Eds. We all forgot.”

“It’s not the same,” Eddie says. “You didn’t get married.”

“Eds-”

“You proposed and then I went and married someone else. How shitty is that? That’s like the ultimate cheater move.”

“Eddie, what are you talking about? You forgot  _ everything _ . How could you have known?”

Richie wants to tell him how ridiculous he’s being. He wants to fucking nail it into his head: You’re being stupid. None of this is your fault. You didn’t mean to.

But all he can do is repeat the same words over and over again.

_ You forgot, you forgot, you forgot. _

“You know I didn’t date anyone for nearly five years after I moved away,” Eddie says. He finally stands. Finally turns to look at Richie for good. Unshed tears are sparkling in his eyes and Richie wants nothing more than to lurch forward and hold him till they go away. But he doesn’t move. He can’t. “Took three years to even  _ think _ about dating someone else. My first year of college someone was flirting with me and I told them I was seeing someone. I didn’t think I was, I couldn’t - I couldn’t remember. But it just felt right to say. When I finally started going on dates again I kept comparing them to you. I didn’t know it, but I was. Of course I was. The only thing I could think about was if they could make me laugh.”

“I get it,” Richie says. And he wants to say more. He wants to tell him he was the same. That every date he went on was compared to Eddie. But his throat closes up and he doesn’t say anything.

“Then Myra came along,” Eddie continues. “And she was nice, we were friends. She was my first real friend since moving. The first person I felt like I could really talk to. But my mom got in my head, convinced me I was in love with her. It all just kind of spiraled from there.”

“Are you?” Richie asks before he can stop himself. “In love with her, I mean.”

Eddie lets out a bark of laughter. “Am  _ I _ in love with  _ her _ ? Richie, I’m gay. You should know that better than anyone.”

Richie shuffles his feet awkwardly. “I dunno. I thought maybe you were bi.”

“No,” Eddie says, shaking his head. “I just moved and immediately tried to re-oppress all my emotions.”

Richie chuckles softly. “Yeah, I hear you.”

“Sucks, doesn’t it?”

“Yeah, really fucked me up.”

Eddie’s frown deepens. “I think I fucked everything up. Myra’s not gonna be happy, I forced her into a fake marriage. And you - we - it’s too late for us.”

Richie chances a step forward. “You didn’t fuck it up, Eddie. Myra’s gonna understand. You said you guys are friends, right?” Eddie nods, though he still looks miserable. “She won’t be mad. As for us,” Richie swallows down the bile rising in his throat. “I would still do it.”

Eddie looks dumbfounded, mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. “You would?”

A grin breaks out across Richie’s face and he rushes to close the gap between them. He grasps Eddie’s hands in his, pulling them up to hold against his chest. A wave of relief washes over him as soon as he does, as if he’s suddenly being reminded:  _ Oh yeah, this is what I’ve been waiting for _ .

“Of course,” he says. “Of course I would.”

“You’ll have to get me a new ring,” Eddie says, a face-splitting grin on his face. “I lost the string one in a storm years ago.”

“I lost mine in an old apartment,” Richie admits. “I was devastated, even though I couldn’t remember why.”

Eddie giggles. “Can’t believe you forgot your own wedding.”

“Excuse you, I did not forget,” Richie says with a faux-horrified gasp. “Your mom looked very nice during our special day, by the way-”

“Shut  _ up _ !” groans Eddie. “I cannot believe I agreed to deal with this again.”

“For the rest of your life, baby,” Richie beams, and he doesn’t miss the way Eddie’s cheeks turn pink at the nickname.

“We can’t just rush off to town hall though,” Eddie says, his voice serious again. “I’ll have to call Myra about getting a divorce.”

“Gives us time to plan,” Richie says. “Believe me, I am not wasting this on a town hall wedding. We’re gonna have the biggest, most obnoxious wedding of all time.”

Eddie laughs, the sound like music to Richie’s ears. “I don’t doubt that.”

And then Eddie’s kissing him.

It’s soft and sweet but also fast and needy, and it’s everything Richie’s been dreaming of since stepping foot in this hell of a town. It’s exactly like he remembers, Eddie’s arms around his neck and Richie’s hands on his hips.

“I love you,” Richie blurts, lips fumbling against Eddie’s.

His heart lurches to a stop in his chest. He hadn’t meant to say that. It’s too early. He can’t just say stuff like that-

“I love you too.”

Richie grins as he leans in for another kiss. He could get used to this for forever.

-

_ “I can’t believe you’re gonna be on the other side of the fucking country.” _

_ Richie collapses on his bed, face buried in the mess of blankets. _

_ “It’ll be okay,” Eddie says, gently carding his fingers through his boyfriend’s curls. “We’ll see each other during breaks. And we’ll write and call.” _

_ “I know, but it’s not the same.” _

_ “I know-” _

_ “Your mom’s gonna miss me every night.” _

_ “Fuck off!” _

_ Richie cackles as Eddie shoves him off the bed. _

_ “I changed my mind,” Eddie says. “I’m not gonna miss you.” _

_ “Awe, c’mon Eds-” _

_ “That is  _ not _ my name.” _

_ “I know you love it,” Richie grins as he clambers back onto the bed. _

_ Eddie kisses him to avoid answering. _

_ “You’re such an idiot,” he whispers. “I’m gonna miss you so much.” _

_ “Not as much as I’m gonna miss you,” Richie says. He shuffles into a sitting position just so he can tug Eddie onto his lap. “Who am I gonna bother at school?” _

_ “Everyone, I imagine.” _

_ “Mhm, yeah, probably.” _

_ Eddie kisses him softly. “You should just come to New York with me. We could get a shitty apartment. Maybe a dog.” _

_ “That sounds nice,” Richie whispers. “But there’s no way we could afford it. Besides, your mom would murder me.” _

_ Eddie huffs, his lower lip popping out in a little pout. It’s so cute that Richie can’t stop himself from swooping down and stealing a kiss. _

_ “I can’t believe she’s following me all the way to New York,” Eddie groans. “Who does that?” _

_ “People who know how cute you are, Eds,” Richie says, reaching up to pinch his cheek. _

_ “Then why aren’t you following me?” Eddie says, a triumphant smirk on his face. “Huh? Does my own boyfriend hate my face that much?” _

_ Richie just laughs, taking Eddie’s face between his hands and peppering kisses wherever he can reach. “I could never hate your face, Eds.” He kisses his nose softly. “I’m gonna miss this.” _

_ “Me too,” murmurs Eddie. He worms his lower lip between his teeth, biting down hard enough to make him wince. “Rich? Do you really think this will work? I mean, what if one of us meets someone else? What if we can’t make it work? What if-” _

_ “That won’t happen,” Richie insists, despite the fact that these same worries had plagued him during sleepless nights. “We’re gonna be alright, Eds.” _

_ “Yeah?” _

_ “Yeah. In fact-” Richie lifts Eddie off his lap, quickly scurrying to the other end of his room. For a moment he doesn’t say anything, just shuffles through a drawer that Eddie suspects has never once been cleaned. Then he turns around, a ball of string in one hand and scissors in the other. “In fact, I’ll make you a promise right now.” _

_ He kneels next to the bed and snips off an end of the string. He takes Eddie’s hand gently between his own and wraps the string around his ring finger, just holding it in place. _

_ “Eddie Kaspbrak, will you marry me?” _

_ Eddie’s breath hitches. “What?” _

_ “Do you want-” _

_ “Yes,” Eddie nods furiously. “Yeah. Yes. Yes.” _

_ Richie grins and quickly sets to work tying the string around Eddie’s finger. _

_ “This isn’t even legal,” Eddie says breathlessly, but picks up another piece of string to tie around Richie’s finger anyway. “We can’t - You know we can’t - Not really -” _

_ “Not right now, maybe,” Richie says. “But someday we can.” _

_ “You don’t know that.” _

_ “I do know that,” Richie says, a soft smile on his face. “Because the world can’t be blind to love forever.” _

_ “It doesn’t feel that way,” whispers Eddie. “All the slurs, all the laws. It feels like the entire world is against us.” _

_ “Well, Spaghetti, as soon as the courts realize how dumb that all is and decide to legalize us, I’m marching right down to town hall and marrying your ass,” Richie grins. _

_ And Eddie grins right back at him. “I can’t wait.” _

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @s-oulpunk - fanfic/IT  
@im-a-rocketman - Main


End file.
